


Perfect Together

by BigBoyParty



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Dick Jisung, Biting, Ex-Catholic Felix, Fast Food, Gross Nerdy Jisung, Hair-pulling, Hentai, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nasty Dirty Bois, Poor Hygiene, Porn With Plot, Potato Chip Cum Bed, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Inexperience, Small Dick Felix, gamer bois, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: Felix shouldn't like Jisung as much as he does. Jisung is gross, he leers at teachers, saves hentai to his computer, and has a room which probably hasn't been cleaned in years. But everything wrong about Jisung feels perfect to Felix, all the way down to his poor posture and the potato chip crumbs in his bedsheets.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 19
Kudos: 311





	Perfect Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Revealing my soft gay ass w this one so I hope you enjoy. It's mentioned that these two are about to graduate, but just to make it double clear, all characters in this story are over 18!  
> I hope you enjoy.

Felix hated to admit it, but he was fucking around with Jisung. He knew it was gross, every time Seungmin and Hyunjin saw him they would mutter: “Ew look at his fucking backpack, what did he go to a convention this weekend or some shit;” “Oh my god, do you think those little comic book pages get crusty after a while? You know he’s jerking it over them;” “When is someone going to inform that little freak about the invention of soap, I’m sure it’ll change his life.”

Felix hated hearing them talk about Jisung like that, partially because he knew some part of it was true. Jisung did save hentai to his computer, he had shown Felix the whole library, and he spent hours playing video games on a greasy controller. Jisung had clammy hands, bacne, and wild untrimmed pubic hair that smelled like acid and sweat. He was creepy, always leering at the teacher in class or the other boys in the locker room. Jisung was everything Felix’s friends hated, but Felix couldn’t get enough of the way he smiled or bit into his skin with that crooked tooth.

Felix sat now in Jisung’s car, a beat up old Toyota with peeling paint that squealed when he accelerated too quickly trying to make it through a red light. This was a routine by now, Felix had always taken the public bus home so when Jisung started offering to drive him instead, he accepted. Jisung was not a good driver. He drove fast, whacking curbs when he pulled into parking lots and refusing to slow at yellow lights. Sometimes, when Jisung was feeling particularly romantic, the two boys would stop at Dairy Queen or McDonald’s on the way back to Jisung’s place and laugh at how their stomachs grumbled angrily when they ended up on top of each other again. 

Today was one of those special days, and Felix licked the salt from his fingers as Jisung ran his mouth off about class, “So there I was, right, and I was just like not even bothering anyone and this BITCH-” (Jisung was always a little too aggressive talking about his teachers) “-starts fucking telling me to put my phone away and I’m like, listen, I’m sorry your life is so miserable that you ended up being a highschool anatomy teacher, but I’m just trying to coast by until I can get the fuck out of here and go to school already and get famous or whatever.” 

Jisung’s rant was cut off quickly when he slammed the brakes at a red light, making Felix bang his head against the headrest and scramble to keep his french fries from spilling. Jisung just reached into Felix’s lap and grabbed another chicken nugget like it was no big deal.

“You said all that to her?” Felix asked, and Jisung rolled his eyes.

“Well, no, but like that’s what I Was Like you know, like that’s what I felt.”

“What did you actually say?”

“Yes ma’am.” Felix beamed at Jisung, who gave him a little shrug and a smile in response before he pulled through the intersection, tires squealing.

Jisung’s house was average in pretty much every sense of the word. A little two-story home with a postage stamp lawn and a few too many family pictures hung at crooked angles. The yard was yellowing and poorly-trimmed, still recovering from a harsh winter, and pitted with holes from the family’s dog, Ginger. She was a 14 year old lab mix with too much energy and a plethora of poorly-understood health problems. Jisung groaned her name now, when he opened the door and his dog sprinted at Felix, nearly knocking the smaller boy off balance. 

“Hey girl!” Felix cheered, rubbing behind the dog’s ears and gently petting the disconcertingly large tumor on her neck. (“It’s benign, she’s just old,” Jisung always said.) Felix always wanted a dog when he was younger, but his mom was allergic, so he happily let Ginger bowl him over and lick sloppily all over his face. Felix never noticed this, but Jisung always paused at the door to watch them, smiling at Felix’s unrestricted giggles. He watched Felix laugh and push the dog around playfully now, and something bounced softly inside of him.

“Come on, Ginger, get back inside,” Jisung barked, and the dog obeyed, with Felix close behind her. Once they had taken their shoes off, Jisung elbowed Felix and muttered, “Hey watch this.” Jisung ran forward a few feet, did a little jump, and shot their crumpled McDonald’s bag into his kitchen trash can. It was incredibly corny, but Felix cheered nonetheless. Felix also watched Jisung turn back to him with a smile, blushed, and licked the salt from his lips.

Soon enough, Jisung was grabbing Felix’s wrist and dragging him back to his bedroom. Sometimes they hung around other parts of the house, but Jisung’s parents weren’t as absent as Felix’s own, so he preferred the privacy of his room. Besides, he had everything two highschool seniors could want there. His walls were decorated with posters in various states of upkeep, shelves overflowing with the comics he brought to school every day and the games that he put hours into. In the corner, among a mess of dirty laundry, were 24-packs of Mountain Dew and Brisk ice tea - far from healthy, but hydrating after a marathon make out session. He even had a bottle of peach vodka hidden in the back of his closet. 

But by far the best feature of the room was the tv, a huge flatscreen Jisung’s parents had given him when they got a new one for their living room. It was set up right in front of the bed, on a shelf strewn with a couple potato chip bags and all the games they played most often. This was where the boys made their home.

“Welcome to My Chambers,” Jisung said, gesturing to his bed with a grin and flicking on the tacky christmas lights which ran the perimeter of his room. Felix couldn’t hold back anymore. He pulled Jisung into a kiss, all tongue, hormones raging. He had to get on his toes to do it and stumbled a little, but Jisung’s scrawny arms held him close, already grinding against the other and clawing at his ass. Jisung’s teeth were still sticky and tasted like Coca-Cola. Felix loved it.

When they pulled apart, Jisung kept Felix close and looked into his eyes. “Do you want to play a game?” he whispered, a big grin revealing the chicken nugget crumbs stuck behind his crooked tooth. Felix agreed and pounced onto the bed, sitting with his legs crossed as the other boy rooted around for the right choice. 

When he first started hanging out with Jisung, Felix thought his bed was pretty gross, but now he slid in comfortably among cum stains and potato chip crumbs. He even found it charming, the way the crumbs would shake off his body when he climbed out of bed in the morning or the stale smell of the sheets, like being enveloped in Jisung’s own skin and sweat. Felix pulled a blanket around his shoulders, holding it up to his nose to breathe in its smell, and watched Jisung look through his game collection.

Jisung’s games were about as well-organized as the rest of his room was – namely, they were a mess, but Felix didn’t mind this. It gave him more time to watch Jisung’s body move. Jisung had terrible posture, always hunched over from long nights spent in front of his tv or laptop. It was a source of ridicule from Felix’s dancer friends, but Felix himself found it kind of endearing. He loved running his hands down the ridges of Jisung’s crooked spine when they were making out, or pushing firm hands into his shoulder blades when Jisung had one of his inevitable Excruciating Backaches. Felix loved the way Jisung twisted and cracked beneath his hands.

Jisung turned, and Felix cast his eyes aside, trying to give the appearance that he was just looking at Jisung’s posters and not his flexible waist. Jisung held up two game options, Felix pointed to the one he wanted, and the boys slid seamlessly into a heated competition.

Felix’s other friends weren’t aware of this, but Felix loved fighting games. He loved the violence of them, the satisfaction of a victory, and perhaps most of all he loved Fighting Game Women. Felix had always been gay, but he thought there was something charming about these tall, muscular women in just enough armor to cover their genitalia. They were like drag queens, he figured, though his Catholic parents would probably throw him on the streets if he even spoke the phrase aloud. Felix had even saved up for his own gaming computer so he and Jisung could play matches online and cuss each other out late at night. He was pretty good at them too, making Jisung shout and pound at the buttons on his controller. 

Jisung wasn’t always into the games Felix liked, but he loved them now that he’s seen Felix’s smile as he plays. He even loved losing, when he’d boo and hiss, seeing Felix blush in response before he started another round. It was a beautiful smile when Felix won, almost a secret one. Felix was always too polite to go all out when celebrating his victories, but that little crooked smirk was worth so much more to Jisung.

As quiet and polite as Felix was about his victories, Jisung was equally bombastic.

“GOTCHA, BITCH!” Jisung shouted when he won the latest match after a streak of losses, holding his controller up and shaking it. Jisung whooped and hollered so loud the dog outside started to bark. He grabbed Felix and shook him, casting aside his controller and climbing on top of the other and kissing him. Felix laughed against Jisung’s lips and jabbed at his sides.

“Not fair!” he whined, but didn’t protest when Jisung’s lips pressed against his own again, jagged teeth pulling at his bottom lip. Felix didn’t protest, instead he was floating. He let out a long uneven breath and ran his hand up the back of Jisung’s shirt, letting the boy’s skin radiate warmth into his palms. Jisung was getting hard already, always so quick to excite, and Felix could feel his length against his thigh.

“Do you want to put something on the tv?” Felix murmured, watching the christmas lights’ reflection in Jisung’s eyes. Jisung grinned and nodded.

It was a code, really. The two boys’ first kiss had been in front of some anime Jisung showed Felix, after Felix found himself staring at Jisung’s mouth more than he looked at the screen. Since then, they always put something on in the background. Usually, it was something Jisung loved and had seen a million times before. He would point out little details, talking loudly over the program and cracking open one of his sodas. It would start with Jisung talking, but it always ended up with Felix in his lap, tracing his fingers over Jisung’s back while Jisung’s narrow fingers dug into his ass.

“Ah, a return to form,” Felix commented when he saw a familiar anime intro roll across the screen.

“Shut up.” Jisung pushed Felix’s shoulder and hopped out of bed. “Want anything?” he asked, rooting around for an undented can of Mountain Dew. Felix stretched his arms out in front of him, yawning and arching his back like a cat.

“Iced tea,” he said, and smiled when he noticed Jisung was already opening a can for him.

“Called it.” Jisung grabbed a bag of potato chips from the table and slid into bed, passing Felix his drink before crawling further up the bed. Jisung leaned against the headboard and patted his thigh. Felix resisted the urge to wince at Jisung’s cocky expression, scooting back and leaning against his shoulder. The show began, and Felix eyes turned sideways to watch Jisung eat.

Jisung was scrawny, but he could eat the world if you let him. He was the only boy Felix knew who could follow an elaborate McDonald’s combo meal with a family-sized bag of potato chips, washing it all down with soda without even a second thought. Sometimes he complained of feeling bloated, but rarely was that discomfort enough to keep him from raiding his kitchen cabinets soon after. Felix loved to watch him eat, the way his eyes focused so intensely on the screen as his cheeks filled up with food. It was like a complicated puzzle, the way he crammed food into his cheeks to work his way through gradually, tucking it away so he could drink some soda and let the flavors blend in his mouth. After a while, Jisung glanced at Felix, eyes widening and chewing slowing when Felix held his eye contact.

“What?” Jisung mumbled around his food.

“Nothing.” Felix wrapped his arms around Jisung’s waist and pulled him closer, making Jisung laugh a little, covering his mouth.

“No why do you keep staring at me, dude, you can’t just say nothing!”

“I just like you, you fuckin dork. Now finish eating so I can kiss you already.”

“Oh.” Jisungs lips, still puckered up as he ate, curled into a tiny smile and he turned back to the tv.

It took Jisung a while to finish chewing, the time only extended by Jisung repeatedly pointing to the screen and turning to explain something to Felix. Felix didn’t know how Jisung still managed to talk so much as he ate, but he sipped his ice tea and pecked gently at the other boy’s neck, and soon enough Jisung was done running his mouth off and had clearly not forgotten Felix’s earlier comment: “All done,” he said, smiling expectantly at Felix, who rolled his eyes, set aside his iced tea can, and climbed on top for the fated kiss.

In an instant, it was as if the anime they had on in the background had never even been playing. They could only see each other, lit up dim and bluish from the tv. Felix was the first to move, his thighs strong but comfortable atop of Jisung’s own. He loved seeing Jisung like this, his face tilting up slightly to reach Felix’s lips, tongue sliding in greasy and tasting like Mountain Dew. Jisung casually slid his half-empty soda can onto the windowsill and sucked on Felix’s bottom lip again, scraping his teeth against the skin until it tasted raw and metallic. Neither could be described as “experienced” or even “good” kissers, but they didn’t think about this with each other. Instead, Felix let his hands wander slowly up Jisungs curving ladder of a spine and into his greasy hair, tugging gently until the boy released his lower lip with a quiet whine.

Jisung’s hands were on a journey of their own, pressing softly into the small of Felix’s back and squeezing the handful of muscle and fat that bunched up just slightly on Felix’s sides. Felix was small, but he was sturdy, nothing like Jisung’s own awkward form. If Jisung was skin and bone, Felix was muscle and fat and tendon. Felix had a body with purpose, and Jisung would never get enough of the way he felt under his palms. Jisung ran his hands over Felix’s ass and gave him a firm squeeze, smiling when his actions elicited a little moan. He was insatiable, grinding up against Felix slow and firmly as if in a trance, and Felix ground right back, loving every second of it.

For a moment, their lips parted, and the two stared at each other in the multicolored light. Felix could see the hunger in Jisung’s eyes, his pupils massive and dark, mouth open slightly like he was frozen. Felix ground down against Jisung once, his hips dragging firmly over Jisung’s own, and gave him a little smile. Instantly, Jisung was grabbing Felix’s hair and pulling him into a kiss again, grinding desperately. Felix kissed back, letting his tongue run gently over Jisung’s teeth, and moved on to sucking at the other’s neck. He was desperate, teeth pushing against Jisung’s skin and leaving little red rings all over him. 

Felix’s breath was heavy, every gasp bringing in a fresh lungful of Jisung’s smell. He smelled kind of fast-foody, definitely sweaty. Felix didn’t know why but he loved the sour layer of body odor hiding behind Jisung’s Axe body spray. He couldn’t get enough of it, pushing his nose into the side of Jisung’s neck where sweat gathered behind his ear and inhaling deeply. His hands moved down Jisung’s body, pushing up his t-shirt until Jisung took the hint and pulled it off over his head, revealing the delicate ridges of his ribs, and what may as well have been miles of soft, tan stomach. Felix let his fingers trace over the soft trail of hair running up to Jisung’s belly button, feeling up to where Jisung’s chest stretched with every breath and softly flicking over his brown nipples. Felix dove in. He ran his tongue along Jisung’s collarbone, collecting every sour drop of sweat, before kissing over his chest and burying his nose in Jisung’s underarm. Felix inhaled deeply and let his tongue tease at the wiry dark hair. 

“Wait, Felix-” Jisung spoke finally, voice still breathless but full of energy as always, “You’re missing a really good part.”

“I’ll live,” Felix muttered, pressing kisses across Jisung’s chest. For a moment, his teeth scraped at Jisung’s nipple and he smiled when Jisung arched his back and gasped.

“Come on, Felix,” Jisung whined, “You know I like to wait.”

Felix relented, flopping back against the pillows and letting Jisung explain to him why the current battle was actually more important than ones in previous episodes, despite looking essentially the same. It was a little frustrating when Jisung made him stop like this, but honestly they both liked when things were suspended in the middle. Every brush of their thighs seemed more significant then, and Jisung’s nails scratching gently at the back of Felix’s neck were enough to make his breathing quicken and eyes dilate. Felix couldn’t stop adjusting himself, laying his head on Jisung’s shoulder, then shifting to rest more on his side, with his head on the pillows and legs draped over Jisung’s own, then shifting to sit up completely straight, not touching Jisung at all.

“You good?” Jisung asked, leaning forward to grab his Mountain Dew and finish it. God, Felix couldn’t take his eyes off him. His skin was a little shiny from the sweat, acne on his shoulders coming into view when he twisted for the can.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Felix shifted forward a little and pulled his shirt off over his head, smiling at the look on Jisung’s face. “What?” Felix asked, and Jisung just smiled.

“Just can’t wait can you?”

“I don't know what you’re talking about, I’m just getting comfortable.” Jisung opened his mouth to respond, but Felix cut him off, pulling the other boy against him, “Drink your Mountain Dew.”

So Jisung did, feeling the way Felix’s muscular arms cushioned the weight of his body. He didn’t talk so much for the rest of the show, eyes wide as he focused on the final moments. Felix watched him with a smile in his eyes, leaning in occasionally to kiss those thin lips and taste the soda in his mouth. When the episode finally ended, it was like the whole room shifted. Jisung turned the tv off, set aside his can, and climbed on top of Felix. They kissed deeply, their hands roaming over each other’s body. Jisung pulled away for a moment just to look at Felix. His eyes sparkled under the lights, freckles barely visible in the darkness, and his lips were parted in a gentle smile. Jisung ground down once against him, and watched Felix suck his bottom lip into his mouth.

“You’re so hot,” Jisung murmured, and Felix just smiled and pulled him down to kiss again.

The two boys were desperate after waiting through the episode, and they worked fast. Felix wrapped his legs around Jisung’s narrow waist and let his hands scratch at the other’s acne. Jisung kissed his neck, crooked teeth scraping at Felix’s skin and making him moan low and quiet. They always had to be quiet, never knowing when Jisung’s parents would come home, but they kind of liked having to keep things a secret. Everything felt more intense when they had to keep it down. 

Felix let his eyes drift shut as Jisung traveled down his body, pointed fingertips tracing over his collar bone, down his chest to his belly button, moving down to undo his pants and pull them down. Felix lifted his hips to assist the act, letting out a breath when his legs were finally exposed to the air, his cock pressing against the cotton fabric of his briefs. “God,” Jisung murmured softly. His breath was hot on Felix’s skin as he kissed Felix’s hips and inner thighs, hands squeezing at the muscle and soft fat of his legs. Jisung didn’t take long to place his hands where Felix wanted them, grabbing the growing bulge between Felix’s legs. Instantly, Felix’s lips parted and his hips pushed up against Jisung’s touch. Jisung’s hands were like magic, thin and articulate, hooking in Felix’s waistband and pulling his underwear down slowly.

Felix was already hard, his cock small and pink and leaking. Jisung leaned in to trace his tongue over the salty skin, collecting every drop of Felix’s precum and taking his cock between his lips. Jisung was still clumsy with oral, his tongue moving awkwardly over Felix’s length, teeth making an unfortunate appearance every once in a while, but Felix didn’t mind. He loved the sight of Jisung between his legs, the other boy shoving a hand down the front of his sweatpants to jerk himself off while he played with Felix’s cock. Felix let his hands wander into Jisung’s hair, too cautious to push Jisung down, but in love with the feeling of Jisung’s greasy strands between his fingers.

When Jisung finally sat up, he had the biggest smile. Felix loved Jisung’s smile, the way it lit up his whole face. He pulled Jisung back down on top of him, kissing him again and again and again, until his lips were buzzing. Jisung was all tongue, tracing slow over the roof of Felix’s mouth while Felix pulled down his pants and underwear in one go, finally bringing their cocks against each other and grinding hungrily. Jisung was small, but his cock was long and gorgeous. Felix let his fingers tangle in Jisung’s thick pubic hair, wrapping his hand around the others cock and squeezing it, smiling when Jisung let out a strangled groan against his lips.

“Do you want to-” 

“Of course.”

They were both still awkward about the words, but that didn’t stop them. Jisung pulled away from Felix for a moment to root around under his bed, and Felix hung over the edge to stare at the other’s squatting form. “What?” Jisung asked, climbing back up with lube and condoms in hand. Felix just smiled and shrugged, his hands toying with his cock as Jisung tore open the condom wrapper and rolled it onto his cock. Felix remembered the first time they fucked, when Jisung was baffled by the condom and tried to unroll it entirely and slide it onto his dick like a sock. He’d broken a few condoms this way, and though they were both much more well-acquainted with condoms now, he always brought an extra just in case. Felix thought it was sweet. Jisung poured lube (probably too much, but he could never really tell) into his palm, and stared at the beautiful boy underneath him.

“Ready?” his lips twitched into a little smile, hand working over his own cock. Felix nodded, letting Jisung spread his legs and push them up towards his chest. Jisung pressed his lube-covered fingers against Felix’s hole and pushed one inside slowly, eyes trained on the way Felix closed around his fingertip.

“Fuck...”

“Are you-”

“Yeah, keep going.” 

So Jisung did, pushing another finger in with the first, watching Felix arch and groan beneath him. Felix’s hands wrapped around Jisung’s forearm, guiding his push inwards slowly, and Jisung was more than happy to be guided. It wasn’t his first time, but every time he was met with Felix underneath him he felt utterly lost, his mind burning up with too much excitement to bother with rationality. Jisung stroked his own cock to ease the ache and spread his fingers out a little, enjoying the little whimper that left Felix’s lips. Felix tugged at Jisung’s arm, and he obliged, pressing deeper into Felix’s desperately clenching hole. Felix grabbed the back of Jisung’s neck and pulled him down to kiss again, his hips starting to push back against Jisung’s delicate fingers. He ran his hands over Jisung’s body acne and shivered at the texture under his fingertips.

When Jisung’s fingers pulled out of Felix, he held his breath for a moment, expelling it in a broken moan when they were replaced with the tip of Jisung’s cock pressing gently against him. Maybe it was too soon, neither of them really knew the difference. They were too hungry for each other.

“Ah!” Felix gasped softly, feeling Jisung’s tip just beginning to stretch him out. Jisung’s face was all screwed up, a mix of focus and pleasure making him bite his lower lip and wrinkle his brow. He looked down to watch his cock disappearing into Felix’s hole, little by little, the other boy squirming beneath him. Felix’s hands flew to Jisung’s hips, grabbing them and holding him still. His arms were strong, only letting Jisung push further in when he was ready for it. And Jisung listened. In spite of the voice in the back of his mind telling him to go deeper, to throw Felix’s hands off and fuck him as hard and fast as he wanted to, Jisung listened.

And Felix was excruciatingly slow.

Every small movement made his toes curl, hands squeezing on Jisung’s hips as his mouth latched onto the other’s shoulder to quiet his moans. Inch by desperate inch, Jisung sank into Felix’s hole, feeling the other clench around his length when he finally buried himself inside.

“F-fuck,” Jisung whispered, and Felix’s hands started to push him back, gently easing Jisung into a rhythm, letting him go just long enough for Jisung to get all worked up before Felix gasped and grabbed his hips and made him stop again.

Felix loved it like this, always a little too much for him. He loved being stretched too wide. He loved how well Jisung listened, always slowing when Felix grabbed him tight enough to bruise. Jisung’s cock was big, and Felix was small and sensitive, and they were perfect together. Moving slow, listening without speaking, watching each other’s faces as they shifted in tandem and made each other groan.

With time, Felix’s grip on Jisung’s hips eased. He moaned loud now, feeling Jisung build up his pace slowly. Felix was clinging to him, legs wrapped around his waist while scratching at his back and feeling blemishes break open under his nails. Jisung bit his lip hard, trying to keep it from trembling as he started to go faster. His back was a mess of blood and sweat, hair sticking to his face when he leaned in and kissed Felix again. He looped his arms under Felix’s legs and pushed them back, the new angle making Felix’s eyes widen in pleasure.

“Fuck! Fuck, Jisung, fuck.”

“Good?” Jisung was always so cocky, even now. Felix kissed his stupid mouth and cried out in pleasure, sliding one arm between the two of them to tug at his cock, working his short length fast and desperate. Felix cursed and sighed and came, making one sticky white mess between the two of them.

Jisung wasn’t finished yet, though. Beneath him, Felix finally relaxed. His muscular arms dropped to either side of his body, hands twitching slightly and eyes rolling as Jisung went faster and harder. Felix was mindless now, carried away entirely on a wave of pleasure as Jisung bit his neck and shoulders, fucking him so hard it hurt. “God, fuck,” Jisung cursed under his breath. He gripped Felix’s hair and pulled, making Felix moan, tears springing up in his eyes.

Felix liked the way Jisung looked like this, eyes dark and staring into Felix’s own. There was something scary about him, fucking Felix fast enough to make him sob, tugging at his hair and biting him and grabbing everywhere he could. Felix lied there, his arms splayed out at his sides, and moaned desperately. The sensation in his fingertips was leaving him, head all swimmy amidst sounds of heavy breathing and bed springs squeaking. Jisung kissed Felix again, buried his face in Felix’s neck, and came with a high pathetic whine. His hips shuddered. Felix shuddered underneath him.

Jisung gave a few more thrusts, still whining softly, and let himself collapse on top of Felix. The two boys kissed and giggled, both a little dumb after tiring themselves out together. Felix rolled them over, slowly sliding Jisung’s cock out of him and pulling off his condom. He tied it up and paused, holding the used condom in one hand and giving Jisung another little peck.

“Trash can?” he murmured, smiling when Jisung kissed him again.

“Just drop it.”

“Ew.”

“What? I’ll pick it up in the morning!” Jisung grinned. They both knew he would not pick it up in the morning, but it felt too good to be holding each other right now, so Felix suspended his disbelief and dropped it over the side of the bed.

“You’re nasty.”

“Mm, thanks.”

They spent a while in each other’s arms, pulling the covers up over their bodies and tracing constellations into each other’s skin. They talked quietly about everything and nothing at all. Friends, family, childhood, whatever thoughts came to mind spilled from their lips and were met with pleasant acknowledgement. It was so easy to talk after fucking, not that Jisung ever had a hard time with it. If they were smart, they would have showered by now, but they weren’t smart. They were just two boys, holding each other close and feeling the potato chip crumbs between their toes.

Felix decided to spend the night, it was Friday after all, and Jisung happily let him borrow a toothbrush and some sweatpants to wear around the house. They smiled at each other in the bathroom and climbed back into bed half-clean and happy.

“Wanna watch porn?” Jisung asked, sidling up next to Felix with his laptop in one hand.

“We literally just fucked.” 

“Oh come on.” Jisung looked to Felix and the boys shared a smile. Jisung’s porn collection was maybe the only well-organized thing in his life, every video tucked away into a descending network of folders. Felix watched him scroll through pages of hentai thumbnails, guiding him towards the right choice for the evening: an over the top production with schoolgirl uniforms and tentacles and all that, the whole nine yards. 

Felix watched the hentai, letting Jisung’s hand snake into his sweatpants and work over his cock, but mostly he was watching Jisung’s face. One hand wrapped around Jisung’s cock under the sheets, he watched the way Jisung licked his lips and focused on the screen. The way his eyes flickered over different parts of the scene, how sweat sprung up on his neck and his breathing deepened. The mole on his cheek. Just watching Jisung was enough to get Felix off, and it did. He came into Jisung’s palm with a shallow groan, and watched Jisung get off under the motions of his own hand. 

The two boys settled against each other, sticky and warm and tired. Jisung closed his laptop and pushed it aside.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Mm-hm.”

Jisung flopped over the side of his bed and unplugged his christmas lights, pulling Felix close against him in the darkness. Felix threw the blankets over them, letting his hips press back against Jisung’s own. Jisung was never quick to fall asleep, but he seemed particularly restless tonight. Felix felt Jisung’s legs moving behind him, the other boy moving pillows around in an effort to get comfortable, his toes fiddling with crumbs under the sheets.

“Did you have fun?” Jisung mumbled after a while, his hands combing through Felix’s hair.

“Of course. I always do.” There was another long moment of silence, Jisung rustling under the sheets and gently picking through Felix’s dyed strands. Felix breathed deeply, part of him hoping that his own calm would somehow pass into Jisung, that their breaths would sync up and they could both just be okay.

“Hey Felix?” Jisung’s voice was so quiet tonight. Felix rolled over to face him, letting their legs tangle together in the blankets. It was dark, but if Felix stared long enough he could almost make out the contours of Jisung’s face.

“What’s up?”

“Can I ask you a question?” Felix could just barely see Jisung biting his lower lip. He let his hands run through Jisung’s hair and travel down his spine, squinting into the darkness.

“Of course.” Now Felix could make out the shape of Jisung’s eyes, blinking slowly, his gaze wandering all over the place. Jisung took a deep, shuddering breath.

“Why do you like me?” There was a short pause. Felix’s fingers walked the length of Jisung’s spine. “I mean like. I know I’m kind of gross, like I have pretty bad skin and like, I watch too much porn and don't always have the coolest interests or anything. And I...hear what your friends say about me you know, I’m not stupid, and I just,” Jisung’s voice was wavering and, though Felix couldn’t see him well, he could tell his eyes were uncharacteristically wet. “I just think you’re really great and I know that I’m not, so I don't know why you’d ever like me.”

The final words came out like a brick, Jisung curling up in Felix’s arms and hiding his face in his shoulder. Felix’s fingers ran circles around every blemish on Jisung’s back. He didn’t know what to say, so he just started talking. 

He talked about car rides with Jisung, the excitement of slamming forward against his seatbelt at every stop, the little jolt when Jisung reached for a french fry and their hands brushed together in the cupholder. He talked about Jisung’s bed, and how the old crumbs looked like flecks of gold when they brushed off of Jisung’s skin in the morning. He talked about the nights they spent up late playing games together, or the mornings when the two boys would place bets on how many toaster strudels Jisung could eat in one sitting. He talked about his friends. They were old friends from Sunday school and he hated what they said and he didn’t even know if they were good for him anymore, but they were friends nonetheless. He talked about the taste of Jisung’s acne on his tongue when Jisung fucked him just right and he bit down hard on the other boy’s shoulder. He talked about everything, and felt like he could go on and on for hours, but the words Felix finally settled on were simple:

“Because you’re Han Jisung. And everything about you makes me smile.”

Telling the truth was easy in the dark, and so was kissing. And when the two boys awoke in the morning they swallowed up each other’s bad breath and waddled to the kitchen arm in arm, not wanting to lose contact for a moment. Their skin shone with sweat and was flecked potato-chip golden in the sunlight, and they were perfect. 

They were perfect together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Give me a follow or feel free to say hello!  
> Twitter: [BigBoyEels](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels)   
> CuriousCat:[BigBoyEels](https://curiouscat.qa/BigBoyEels)
> 
> *UPDATE: THIS INFO IS NEW! If you have an old account for my twt or curiouscat, make sure you’re following these instead!*


End file.
